Los doce ninjas de élite de Tsunade Sama
by Hermyten
Summary: Los doce Shinobis mas importantes de la hoja son enviado a traer de nuevo a Sasuke a la villa para ser juzgado por sus crimenes... mientras tanto Neji y Tenten viven una de esas historias de amor que solo se pueden vivir cuando te encuentras al limite...
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes pertenecen a Mashasi Kisimoto, yo solo puedo intentar hacer una buena historia que os guste a los lectores, no quiero plagiarle. Espero que os guste mi nuevo Nejiten y que comenteis cosillas buenas, malas, y todo lo que querais. Gracias.

* * *

Tenten caminaba por la noche camino de su casa tras llegar de una misión con Lee, Neji y Gai sensei. Después de haber luchado con muchos ninjas, haber desactivado sellos explosivos y de haber tenido que lanzar cientos de armas estaba cansada, con muchas ganas de llegar a casa y de no volver a hacer una misión en semanas. Estaba a punto de llegar a su casa cuando oyó que alguien la chistaba. Miró todos los lados, pero al no ver a nadie pensó que se lo había imaginado, cuando volvió a andar volvió a oír el chistido:

-Tenten Chan- oyó Tenten desde una esquina muy oscura en la que vio una silueta femenina que no distinguió a la primera. Tenten se acercó más a la esquina y la mujer que estaba en ella se empezó a clarear, distinguió dos largas coletas rubias, unos ojos azules y unos bigotes poco pronunciados en su cara.

-Hola Naruto- dijo la joven viendo a su amigo en forma de sexy no jutsu. -¿Qué haces disfrazado de Naruko?

-Gaara ha estado en la villa- dijo Naruto enrojeciendo hasta la punta de la nariz. -Tsunade sama le ha llamado para volver a hacer los exámenes de chounin con la arena.

-¿Pero no me dijiste que nunca más ibas a usar a Naruko para acercarte a Gaara y que por fin ibas a dar la cara?

- Ya, pero decirle que la chica que le acompaña mientras está en la hoja y con la cual se ha acostado un par de veces soy yo… es difícil.

-Pues debes hacerlo- le regañó la kunoichi. –Anda, vamos a mi casa a por tu ropa antes de que alguien te vea así.

Tenten caminó hasta su casa seguida por el joven, subieron al cuarto de esta y Naruto se cambió de ropa poniéndose la suya habitual.

-Y también debería acabar eso de que yo te guarde la ropa.

-Gracias por todo Tenten chan- dijo ya el joven en su forma real. -A propósito, ¿qué tal tú con Neji?

-Pues peor que tú con Gaara porque al menos tú has conseguido que quiera a una parte de ti… yo ni siquiera eso, creo que Neji piensa que no existo.

-Vamos, no digas eso Tenten chan, Neji sabe que existes, a quién le contaría todos sus secretos si no fuera a ti.

-Supongo que para eso es para lo único que me quiere…

Al decir eso, Tenten oyó un ruido fuera y fue a mirar por la ventana, eran Lee y Neji.

-Mierda, Naruto vete por la ventana de atrás, Neji y Lee están en la puerta…

-Y qué Tenten chan… Haré mi sexy no jutsu y no pasará…- pero antes de que Naruto acabara la frase Tenten le estaba empujando hacia la puerta. -Vale, ya me voy, que pases una buena noche Tenten- y sin decir nada más salió por la ventana.

-Hola chicos- dijo la joven abriendo la puerta presurosa y un gesto para que entraran. -No tenía ni idea de que vendríais.

-Es que en mi casa están el chucho y el rarito- decía Neji refiriéndose a los novios de sus primas, Kiba y Shino, -así que la oferta de Lee de cenar fuera de casa me ha parecido más apetecible.

-Sí, mi linda flor, y le dije a Neji que como seguro que tampoco tenías cena, pues que nos fuéramos los tres a cenar al Ichikaru.- A Lee y Neji no les gustaba mucho el ramen, pero sabían que a Tenten le encantaba, suponía que por eso querría Lee que fueran allí.

-Bueno, sí, claro, vamos a cenar al Ichikaru, además todavía no me había quitado ni la ropa- dijo Tenten riéndose lo que provocó reacciones distintas en sus compañeros, Lee se rio como ella pero Neji se puso tenso, -para ponerme el pijama- dijo Tenten dándose cuenta de lo tenso que estaba el Hyuga.

Salieron los tres por la puerta en dirección del Ichikaru y por el camino iban hablando del éxito de su misión.

-Deberíamos volver a partir enseguida- decía Lee con ganas de acción.

-Ay no, Lee, una semana, solo pido eso- se quejó Tenten harta de tener una misión cada tres días.

-Pero mi linda flor, si nos quedamos aquí nos enfriaremos…

-Tenten tiene razón Lee- dijo Neji, a lo que los dos abrieron la boca, Neji dándole la razón a Tenten en cuanto a descansar… No podía ser. -Necesitamos descansar y pasar más tiempo en nuestra aldea. Mira lo que ha pasado con mi prima y ese insecto por no estar atento.

-Neji, Shino es un buen chico, seguro que la cuida, además es de uno de los grandes clanes de la villa.

-Ya, Tenten Chan, pero no me negarás que es raro que Hanabi esté con alguien tan mayor- dijo Lee.

-Bueno, sí, pero es su elección, ya no es una niña, es una chounin y puede hacer con su vida lo que quiera…

-Es una persona muy importante del Souke- dijo Neji. -Si a Hinata sama la pasara algo ella sería la responsable del clan… No puede hacer lo que se le venga en gana.

Tenten prefirió no discutir con Neji, esa batalla la tenía perdida hacer muchos años, ella ya no sabía si Neji protegía tanto a sus primas por el bien del clan o porque las quería con sinceridad, aunque claro si era lo segundo jamás lo reconocería. Tras la cena, Lee quería acompañar a Tenten a casa y pasarse allí la noche los tres juntos haciendo un poco el bobo, pero ni Neji ni Tenten estaban con ganas de fiesta, así que cada uno se fue a su casa. Tenten caminó sola hasta su casa, pero cuando llegó Neji estaba en la puerta.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- dijo Tenten.

-Esperándote- dijo Neji. -¿No parece evidente?

-Sí, pero para qué, si le acabas de decir a Lee que no querías estar con nadie esta noche.

-Quería darle esquinazo, se pone muy pesado con sus reuniones de ocio y tiempo libre…

-Son divertidas- dijo Tenten recordando la última reunión en casa de Lee en la que Kiba acabó cayendo encima de Shikamaru por jugar al Twister. -Deberías venirte alguna vez.

-Mis obligaciones me dejan poco tiempo de juegos.

-Ohh claro, no recordaba tus obligaciones con tu clan- dijo Tenten abriendo la puerta y entrando en casa, antes de que pudiera preguntarle si quería pasar Neji ya estaba dentro… A la joven había algo que no la olía bien. -¿Qué quieres Neji?

-Nada en especial, solo que como he dicho antes no quiero ver al Chucho y al insecto en mi casa.

-Kiba y Shino pertenecen al grupo de los doce ninjas de élite de Tsunade Sama y eso hace que sean nuestros compañeros. Así que deja de meterte con ellos.

-Eso no quiere decir que sean merecedores de los mejores puestos del clan Hyuga, los dos novios de las hijas del líder del Souke.

-Bueno, pues esperemos que el líder del Bouke escoja mejor a su esposa- dijo Tenten con ironía preparando té en la cocina mientras hablaba con Neji, sin prestarle mucho caso al joven ninja, pero al darse la vuelta le tenía justo detrás, lo que hizo que pegara un bote y derramara todo el té.

-Mi mujer será la mejor del mundo y sabrá cual es su papel para con su marido y para con su clan- dijo este con voz sombría.

-Muy bien señor Hyuga, pero me has hecho derramar todo el té- dijo Tenten nerviosa y enfadada recogiendo el té y de espaldas al joven. -Si no tienes nada más que quejarte, vete a tu casa y enciérrate en tu cuarto para no ver a los chicos- cuando se dio la vuelta para mirarle, Neji había desaparecido.

A la mañana siguiente Tenten recibió un halcón mientras desayunaba, con una orden de presentación en la oficina de la Hokage inmediatamente después de recibir la notificación, así que se vistió muy rápido y salió hacia la oficina de Tsunade Sama; cuando llegó estaban allí Neji, como no, el dios de la puntualidad, Shikamaru, Choulli y Shino.

-Buenos días Tenten- dijo Tsunade Sama atrayendo la atención de la chica hacia ella.

-Buenos días Hokage Sama- dijo Tenten con una reverencia. -¿Esperamos a alguien más señora?

-Sí, os he reunido a los doce.

Tenten y todos los demás se sorprendieron con aquella declaración, muy importante iba a ser lo que les dijera la Hokage si tenían que estar todos. Siguieron llegando, Hinata y Sakura acompañadas de Ino, Lee justo detrás de ellas. A la media hora llegaron el resto, Kiba, Naruto y Sai.

-Bueno, veo que ya estáis todos- dijo Tsunade fulminando a Naruto con la mirada por su entrada escandalosa, que por otra parte era lo normal en él. -Tenemos un problema con el país del Rayo… Y por una vez no tiene nada que ver con los Hyuga- dijo Tsunade viendo a Neji que ya levantaba la ceja. -Un miembro de esta aldea atacó al hermano del Raikage y ahora el Raikage quiere declararle la guerra a Konoha a no ser que se atrape y se juzgue a dicho ninja.

Así que vuestra misión es buscarle, atraparle y traerlo a Konoha.

-Perdón maestra- dijo Sakura para poder hablar. -¿Quién es ese ninja?

-Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura- la cara de Sakura no dejaba lugar a dudas de que aquello era una sorpresa desagradable para ella.

-Pero, Tsunade Sama, Sasuke ya no pertenece a esta villa, ¿por qué deberíamos hacer nada? Él se fue voluntariamente, que le cojan ellos- dijo Shikamaru.

-Sí, Shikamaru, el Raikage me lo ha ofrecido, pero yo sé que entre vosotros habría compañeros que no les sentaría bien que hiciera eso- todos miraron a Naruto y a Sakura. -Además, que la pena que le ofrecerían en el país del Rayo sería más cruel de lo necesario.

-Sí, Tsunade Sama, pero a es que a él nunca le hemos importado una mierda, ¿por qué nos debería importar lo que le pasara a él?- dijo Kiba.

-Porque no quiero que lo hagáis por Sasuke, quiero que lo hagáis por Naruto y Sakura que sé que no quieren dejar a Sasuke en manos del tirano del Raikage.

Todos se quedaron en silencio pensando lo que harían con aquel problema que les presentaba la Hokage.

-Tsunade Sama- dijo Tenten, -yo no tengo nada que pensar… Por Naruto y Sakura iría al fin del mundo, yo acepto el trabajo.

-Yo también, Tsunade Sama, por Sakura San lo que sea- dijo Lee. Él y Tenten miraron a Neji para que él también hablara, Neji suspiró y aceptó el trabajo.

-Yo creo que hablo por todo mi equipo, cuando digo que Naruto y Sakura nunca nos han dejado solos y que nosotros no haremos eso. Contad con nosotros- se unió Shikamaru.

-Yo evidentemente voy a donde vayan ellos, pero a mi Sasuke no me cae bien, por mí le podrían meter un palo por el culo- dijo Sai siempre tan sincero y con su habitual sonrisa.

-Y vosotros, Hinata- pregunto la Hokage- ¿Qué decís?

-Claro que lo haremos Hokage Sama- Shino y Kiba la miraron como ¿ah si?

-Muy bien, entonces designaré ahora a los jefes de cada grupo por si os tenéis que separar alguna vez, pondré de líder al mejor del grupo según mi criterio. Bien, grupo uno serán Sakura, Sai y Naruto y el líder será Naruto- Naruto asintió con la cabeza. -Grupo dos serán Ino, Chouji y Shikamaru y el líder será Shikamaru.

-Sí, señora- dijeron los tres a la vez.

-Grupo tres serán Lee, Tenten y Neji y el líder ser Neji- Neji la hizo una reverencia de que acataba las órdenes. -Por último el grupo cuatro serán Shino, Hinata y Kiba y el líder será Shino- Kiba puso mala cara pero calló lo que pensaba. -Cuando estéis listos para salir, tenéis que ir al país de la arena para reuniros con el Kazekage y después empezareis a buscar a Sasuke.

Todos salieron del despacho de la Hokage y se esparcieron para ir a buscar sus mochilas para emprender el viaje hacia la arena. Tenten se dirigió hacia su casa y recogió muy deprisa todos sus pergaminos para la misión, salió de la casa apresurada y por el camino se encontró con Neji, Naruto, Lee y Shikamaru que ya lo habían recogido todo e iban a la puerta de la villa. Naruto no hablaba, no tenía su habitual actitud parlanchina, sino que estaba serio y concentrado en la misión, se notaba que aquello era más que una misión para él. Al llegar a la puerta de la villa eran los primeros, así que esperaron media hora hasta que por fin se reunieron todos, la última en llegar fue Ino, alegando que si era un viaje largo tendría que llevar varias cosas. Comenzaron la travesía hacia la arena, el viaje duraba dos noches y tres días, así que deberían parar por lo menos cuatro veces para descansar. La primera parada la hicieron aquella noche a pesar de que Lee y Naruto insistían en continuar, pero los otros tres líderes dijeron que era hora de cenar y dormir para reponer fuerzas y Naruto cogió su comida y se apartó a un lado sin querer hablar con nadie. Tenten le siguió hasta el sitio donde estaba sentado con un plato de comida del que no había probado ni un bocado.

-¿Está buena?- dijo la Kunoichi intentando acercarse sin enfadarle.

-No tengo hambre- dejó su plato a un lado, levantó la rodillas y se apoyó en ellas.

-Naruto Kun, solo vamos a dormir unas pocas horas y seguiremos, el cuerpo no puede aguantar este ritmo- Naruto puso un gesto como que no estaba convencido de las palabras de Tenten. -Además si nos agotamos en la primera parte del camino que solo es andar, cuando nos tengamos que enfrentar a Sasuke, nos va a matar a la primera, ¿no lo entiendes?

-Dijisteis que haríais cualquier cosa por Sakura y por mí.

-Naruto, no hemos mentido, estamos aquí, a pesar de que odiamos a Sasuke. Estamos aquí y no nos iremos hasta que no le traigamos de vuelta a casa, ¿vale?- Tenten miró a Naruto y parecía que este estaba relajando la mirada.

-Tienes razón Tenten chan- dijo el rubio. -Tienes razón, pero es que… He deseado tanto tiempo este momento que…

-Ya ha llegado Naruto, Sasuke pronto estará en casa- Tenten le abrazó para que se tranquilizara.

-Naruto, Tenten- les llamó Shikamaru. -Venid que vamos a hacer las guardias- Tenten y Naruto se levantaron y fueron con el resto del grupo. -Bien, vamos a ver, lo podemos echar a suertes, pero ¿alguien se ofrece voluntario para la guardia de esta noche? Necesito cuatro personas.

- Yo- dijeron Lee y Naruto a la vez con su habitual entusiasmo. Se miraron y pusieron la pose de chico guay.

-Bien, primera guardia Naruto y Lee- dijo Shikamaru sin hacer caso de sus tonterías, -y la segunda uno seré yo, ¿y el otro?

-Yo misma Shikamaru- dijo Hinata.

-Vale Hinata, pues buenas noches a los demás, que descanséis.

Tenten se acurrucó al lado de un árbol, estaba pasando un frío de mil demonios, pero todo valdría la pena si al final conseguían traer a Sasuke a la villa y hacer feliz a Sakura y Naruto.

Pasaron dos días y al final una tarde llegaron al palacio de Gaara, cansados por el largo viaje y con un sueño de mil demonios porque Naruto se molestaba por todo y tenían que procurar no hacerle enfadar para que el Kyubi estuviera tranquilito y no les causara problemas, lo que agravó el problema del cansancio, pero al llegar al palacio del Kazekage parecía que a Naruto se le habían pasado todos los males, Gaara los recibió en la sala de reuniones del consejo de la arena.

-Buenas tardes Shinobis de la hoja, como supongo que la Hokage ya os ha explicado por qué estáis aquí, solo quiero que sepáis que mis dos hermanos y yo nos unimos a la causa para haceros más fácil el trabajo. Esta noche dormiremos aquí, ya por desgracia mi palacio no es tan grande, necesitaremos que durmáis en parejas, así que como elijáis vosotros las parejas estará bien, porque sois doce y hay seis habitaciones disponibles- Gaara tocó una campana y por la puerta apareció Temari. -Llévales a sus aposentos hermana. Debéis estar rendidos del viaje. Buenas noches- Gaara se levantó de la silla y salió por la puerta.

-Si queréis seguirme os llevaré a la planta donde están los dormitorios y vosotros os distribuís las camas.

Todos siguieron a Temari hasta lo que parecía la planta más del edificio. Allí había un pasillo muy largo con seis habitaciones que debían de ser grandísimas a juzgar por las dimensiones del pasillo.

-Aquí os dejo, mañana de madrugada se os despertará para comenzar el viaje, buenas noches- le guiñó un ojo a Shikamaru lo cual solo el percibió y se fue del pasillo.

-Bien, parejas. Yo creo que dormiré con Chouji.

-Yo con Hinata- dijo Kiba como si fuera algo evidente.

-Kiba, espero que tengas en cuenta que debemos dormir- dijo Shikamaru viendo la intenciones del ninja.

-Ahhh pos si Kiba duerme con Hina yo duermo con mi Sai Kun- dijo Ino con su voz aguda.

-Rubia salida- dijo Kiba por lo bajo.

-¿Qué has dicho perro pulgoso?- dijo la rubia encarándose con el Inuzuka.

-Bien, decidido, Kiba con Sai e Ino con Hinata- dijo Shikamaru, cuando Ino y Kiba iban a protestar Shikamaru hizo su jutsu de sombras abrió las puertas de dos habitaciones y metió a Kiba y a Ino dentro, y las parejas nombradas por Shikamaru los siguieron en silencio.

-Yo dormiré con Sakura Chan- dijo Naruto y Sakura asintió sin problemas.

- Yo prefería dormir con un hombre- dijo Shino- No te ofendas Tenten pero creo que a Hanabi no le haría gracia.

-No me ofendo Shino- dijo Tenten con una risilla nerviosa.

-Bien, en ese caso, Lee duermes con Shino- dijo Shikamaru pensando que no era buena idea meter a Shino con Neji, por lo que pudiera pasar.

-Claro, Shino Kun- dijo Lee- Encantado.

-Bien, pues solo quedan Neji y Tenten, ¿algún problema?- preguntó Shikamaru.

-Ninguno por mi parte- contestó Tenten feliz de estar con Neji.

-Por la mía tampoco- finalizó Neji.

-Bien, pues todo el mundo a la cama a descansar. Hasta mañana.

Tenten entró en la habitación seguida de Neji, dejó la mochila en el suelo y sacó la ropa de dormir de ella, Neji hizo lo mismo y se metió al baño para cambiarse. Tenten terminó y se metió en la cama. A los cinco minutos salió Neji, vestido y limpio.

-¿No te vas a duchar?- dijo Neji secándose el pelo con la toalla.

-No, creo que lo haré mañana, estoy demasiado cansada.

-Como quieras- dijo Neji metiéndose en la cama. Tenten se tensó, tener tan cerca a Neji la ponía nerviosa, empezó a mover los pies como una loca. -¿Te puedes estar quieta por favor?, así no hay quien esté en la cama.

-Lo siento Neji- se excusó Tenten, -es que tengo un poco de frío.

-Espera- dijo Neji pegándose a la Kunoichi y abrazándola.

-¿Qué haces Neji?- dijo Tenten roja e incómoda.

-Dándote calor.

-No es necesario, estoy bien.

-No seas tonta, no me cuesta nada y dormirás mucho mejor, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches Neji kun- Tenten estaba flipando con aquella reacción de Neji, pero ambos se quedaron dormidos enseguida.


	2. El juego de las verdades

Bueno espero que os guste y lo de siempre: los personajes no son de mi propiedad pero la historia si, ASÍ QUE CUIDADITO CON COPIA xD que la disfrutéis.

* * *

Sobre las cinco de la mañana un emisario de Gaara fue a despertarles. Tenten se despertó y estaba prácticamente cara a cara con Neji, del susto saltó y se cayó de la cama.

-¿Qué haces?- dijo Neji.

-Nada- se levantó la joven corriendo. -Me voy a duchar.

-Date prisa, que yo también me quiero duchar.

Terminó de ducharse y se fue a desayunar con los demás. Al llegar al comedor estaban todos, incluido el kazekage. Tenten se fue a sentar a al lado de Naruto, el cual apartó la silla para que se sentara. El desayuno estaba delicioso. Tenten empezó a comer; estaba hambrienta, no sabía muy bien por qué…

-Ha sido la peor noche de mi vida… Sai ronca- se quejó Kiba.

-Eso es mentira chucho pulgoso- dijo Ino a Kiba mientras Sai seguía comiendo como si no le hubieran nombrado.

-¿Qué es mentira?, vamos Yamanaka, debes estar sorda si no lo oyes, con lo bien que se duerme con mi niña.

-Sí, si quitamos que se mueve un montón, sí- comentó Ino como quien no quiere la cosa.

Kiba e Ino siguieron discutiendo mientras los aludidos, Hinata y Sai, ni siquiera se molestaban en dejar de comer para escucharlos.

-Parece que Tenten está hambrienta esta mañana- dijo Sakura. -¿Mucho ejercicio esta noche, pequeña flor?- dijo Sakura riéndose y atrayendo la curiosidad de todos al tema.

-¿Qué dices, Sakura?- dijo Tenten roja hasta los pies. -Nada de eso.

-No creo que el Hyuga sea suficientemente hombre para satisfacer a una belleza así- dijo Kankuro.

Tenten iba a contestar a aquello pero en ese momento entró Neji por la puerta, produciendo el silencio de todos, lo que quedó un poco raro. Neji se sentó a tomar leche con avena.

-Gaara, ¿qué vamos a hacer a partir de ahora? ¿Cómo vamos a encontrar a Sasuke?

-Mis espías le sitúan en una cueva cercana al país de las nubes, con sus tres esbirros, Madara y Kabuto.

-¿Madara y Kabuto juntos?- dijo Sakura.

-Sí, Kabuto ha utilizado los genes de Orochimaru para fusionarse, es lo último que sé de ellos, pero saber dónde se encuentra Sasuke es un buen paso.

-¿Y quién nos asegura que Sasuke no se moverá de allí?- preguntó Shino.

-Nadie, realmente- dijo Gaara, -pero es la única pista que podemos seguir.

-Bien- se levantó Naruto. -Pues no perdamos más tiempo, vamos a por Sasuke.

Todos se levantaron de la mesa y fueron a sus habitaciones para recoger sus cosas. Tenten entró en su habitación, seguida de Neji.

-Así que…- dijo el ojiperla, -no soylsus cosas. Tenten entro suficientemente hombre…- Tenten se quedó congelada mientras empaquetaba su ropa y se colgaba el gran pergamino.

-Kankuro tiene fama de fanfarrón, no deberías hacerle ningún caso…- Tenten escuchó un portazo detrás de ella… Neji la había vuelto a dejar con la palabra en la boca.

Salió por la puerta dando un portazo más grande que el de su compañero, a ver si lo oía y le reventaban los tímpanos.

-En la hoja no sé, pero en la arena nos gustan nuestras puertas- dijo Kankuro detrás de Tenten, dándola un susto de muerte, -pero si queréis destrozarla, tenéis mi aprobación.

- Ohh, lo siento, Kankuro Sama, es que…

-Por favor, llámame Kankuro a secas. Y lo que os pasa es que ese maleducado de Neji Hyuga os ha hecho enfadar ¿verdad?

-Es demasiado impertinente, pero se me pasará, Kankuro, muchas gracias…

-De nada, Tenten chan… Pedidme lo que necesitéis… Lo que sea- dijo este guiñándola un ojo.

Se alejó dejando a Tenten flipada y pasmada. Naruto le había hablado de Kankuro, pero nunca imaginó que fuera tan sumamente don Juan. Tenten llegó a donde estaban todos los demás… Esperándola, porque al parecer era la última. Gaara abrió la puerta y salieron del palacio. Andando comprobó que la arena era una villa preciosa, demasiado calurosa y seca para su gusto, pero los edificios tenían un encanto especial. La villa hacía honor a su nombre, todas las cosas estaban hechas de arena, sin embargo, no tenían pinta de derrumbarse fácilmente.

-Estas distraída, linda flor- dijo Lee acercándose a ella. -¿Estás pensando en Gai sensei, verdad? Yo también le echo de menos.

-En realidad pensaba lo increíble que es esta aldea- dijo Tenten

-Sí, yo también lo creo, dicen que el anterior Kazekage la dejó arruinada y que Gaara ha hecho maravillas con su arena por aquí.

-No me sorprende la verdad, parece un gran tipo- dijo Tenten mirando a Gaara que estaba un poco por delante de ella.

Salieron de la villa y comenzaron a caminar por el desierto que estaba al lado de la arena… Habían salido tan temprano porque debían salir del desierto antes de que anocheciera, pues el clima era peor por la noche que por la mañana. Anduvieron todo el día, cansados y con mucha sed, pararon al llegar a un bosque muy lluvioso. Sabían que ya estaban en el país de la lluvia, pero atravesarlo para llegar al país de las nubes sería lo peor. Cuando anocheció Gaara construyó un palacio de arena para que no se mojaran, y para que el palacio aguantara, Sai hizo una gran funda de tinta que no permitía a la lluvia pasar. Todos entraron a la casa mojados y sacaron sus cosas de la mochila para poder secarse. Se oía por fuera el golpeteo de la lluvia.

-Menos mal que estamos resguardados que si no… Estaríamos empapados- dijo Ino.

-Es la vida del ninja- dijo Neji. Ino estaba detrás de Neji, así que esta le sacó la lengua pensando que no la vería. -Una actitud muy madura, Ino- dijo el ninja cogiendo su saco y yéndose a un rincón.

-¿Nos vamos a dormir entonces?- dijo Lee.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?- preguntó Chôji.

-¿Momento de ocio y tiempo libre?- dijo Sakura.

-Sí, en eso pensaba, Sakura chan.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Kankuro.

-Es para pasar un rato todos juntos divirtiéndonos con algún juego- dijo Temari que había estado en alguna reunión por ser amiga de las chicas.

-A mí me apetece, la verdad, estoy aburrido de no hacer nada- dijo Kiba.

-Deberíamos dormir un poco ¿no os parece?- dijo Shikamaru.

-Va, venga, Shikamaru, será un ratito y nos divertiremos- dijo Naruto.

-¿Jugáis todos?- preguntó Lee.

-¡SIIII!- Gritaron todos a la vez, todos menos Neji y Gaara.

- Vale, pues vamos a sentarnos en corro- dijo Lee.

- Yo me voy a dormir- dijo Neji sin ánimo de hacer esa clase de jueguecitos.

-Yo supongo que podría participar… Si es un rato- dijo Gaara. -No quiero estar cansado para el viaje.

-Venga, Gaara, será solo un rato, prometido- le dijo Naruto al Kazekage.

-Va, oniichan, juega será divertido- dijo Hinata.

- No tengo, ganas Hinata Sama, no hagáis mucho escándalo.

-Id jugando, voy a convencerle- dijo Tenten.

Los otros empezaron con el juego y Tenten se levantó para intentar convencer al ojiperla de que se uniera al grupo, aunque pensaba que tenía el intento perdido de antemano.

-Eres un asocial, Hyuga.

-Soy feliz así…

-Qué te costaría estar un rato con todos, no te va a matar jugar un poco.

- Esos jueguecitos solo conseguirán que no duerma lo suficiente y mañana no pueda ni moverme.

-Vamos Neji, solo será un rato.

-He dicho que no, Tenten- dijo el Hyuga sin hacerla el menor caso.

- Vaya, veo que Kankuro San tiene razón… - dijo Tenten para picar al Hyuga. -En que no eres lo suficiente hombre…

-Pero qué dices… ¿Qué tiene que ver eso ahora…?

-Tienes miedo de lo que pasará en ese juego… Tienes miedo de dejarte ver aunque solo sea un poco, pero bueno, lo comprendo… - dijo Tenten levantándose para ir con el grupo.

Neji la agarró del brazo para hacer que le esperara y se fue con ella a reunirse con el grupo, había picado el anzuelo que le había lanzado la kunoichi.

-¡Oniichan, Tenten te ha convencido! Venid, sentaos aquí- dijo Hinata haciéndoles un hueco entre ella y Sai.

-Vale ¿a qué jugamos?- preguntó el joven cejudo.

-Podríamos jugar al roleo de preguntas- propuso Tenten. Todos asintieron en señal de aprobación. -Bien, pues empiezo yo. Naruto, ¿cuándo le dirás a esa persona que te gusta?

-Cuando lo hagas tú, Tenten chan- dijo el joven con una maliciosa sonrisa, Neji puso cara de curiosidad ante la respuesta del rubio y Lee rió por lo bajo. -Me toca. Esto es una pregunta al aire, y que la conteste quien quiera. ¿Alguien piensa que no seré Hokage?

-Yo, Naruto, yo lo pienso- dijo Sai.

-¿Por qué, Sai?

-Porque tienes el pene pequeño- todos rompieron a reír, salvo Naruto y Neji… Hasta Gaara soltó una pequeña risilla disimulada, lo que puso muy colorado a Naruto, que maldijo a Sai por lo bajo.

-Te toca, Sai- dijo Sakura.

-¿Por qué sigues enamorada de un hombre que te quiere matar, Sakura?- dijo Sai. Todos miraron a Sakura, a la cual la pregunta la había dejado muda. Todos conocían a Sai y sus preguntas, eran sin malicia, pues él no tenía de eso, pero siempre daban en el clavo.

-Supongo que es porque sigo teniendo la esperanza de que algún día recapacite.

-Ilusa- soltó Sai.

-Sai, basta ya- le reprendió su novia.

-No, Ino, déjale. Tiene razón. Bueno me toca ¿no?- todos asintieron. –Hinata, quién fue tu primer amor, Naruto o Kiba?

-Naruto- dijo Hinata sin pensárselo. -A Kiba le puse las cosas muy difíciles, porque estaba muy enamorada de Naruto kun, pero quien la sigue la consigue.- Naruto y Kiba sonrieron y Neji fulminaba con la mirada al perro. -La mía es para Shikamaru… Si Naruto fuera Hokage, ¿querrías ser su consejero?

- No sé si merecería ese honor, pero desde luego que me gustaría- Shikamaru mostró una vez la fidelidad y el profundo respeto que sentía por Naruto. -Para Chôji, en una pelea de comida, ¿quién ganaría, tú o Naruto?

-Yo desde luego, nadie me gana en eso.

-Más quisieras- dijo Naruto.-Cuando volvamos a Konoha hacemos una competición de Ramen.

-Hecho- dijo el Akimichi. -¿Si Shikamaru te pidiera una cita, qué dirías Temari?

-Supongo que le diría que sí- dijo la joven con una risilla graciosa, lo que hizo que Shikamaru dejara de fulminar a Chôji con la mirada y la mirara a ella, -pero antes tiene que pedírmelo.- Temari se quedó su pregunta. -Kankuro- dijo finalmente, -¿le pedirías una cita a alguna de las chicas de la hoja?

-Sin duda, son todas preciosas, pero si tuviera que elegir a una de ellas, me quedaría con la bella maestra de armas- respondió Kankuro y Neji le fulminó con la mirada.

-Gracias, Kankuro Sama- dijo Tenten poniéndose roja.

-Shino- comenzó Kankuro, -¿no te da un poco de asco estar siempre con bichos?

-No, son la herencia de mi familia y siempre los he visto como una gran ayuda- dijo Shino con gran orgullo hacia sus bichos. -Gaara, ¿cómo pasaste a ser un chico sin corazón, a un Kazekage enamorado de su villa?

-Supongo que alguien me hizo ver que si cambiaba mi actitud, todo el mundo me querría y que podría tener amigos de verdad si me lo proponía- Gaara sonrió a Naruto y este le devolvió la sonrisa y una mirada con un brillo especial en ella. -¿Se te ha curado todo lo que te hice en nuestra pelea, Rock Lee?

- Todo, Gaara Sama, mi llama de la juventud está al máximo- dijo Lee levantándose para hacer su postura de chico guay y volviéndose a sentar. -Kiba, ¿por qué no te has traído a Akamaru?

-Porque la última vez que fuimos a por Sasuke, salió gravemente herido, así que creo que está mejor en casa con mi hermana. Ino, alguna vez has estado enamorada de mí, ¿verdad?

-Ja, en tus sueños, estúpido chucho pulgoso.

-Entiendo que verme con Hinata, tan feliz, sea doloroso para ti…

-Hina, ¿por qué le habéis quitado el bozal?- dijo Ino haciendo reír a los demás y dejando mal a Kiba. -Mi turno- dijo la rubia loca. -Neji, quiero que me digas tres cosas buenas y tres cosas malas de Tenten.

Tenten temía que una pregunta así llegaría, pero, claro, ¿quién más que la descarada de Ino podría hacerla? Aun así, deseaba oír la contestación.

-Empezaré por los defectos, que es lo más sencillo- dijo Neji y Tenten le saco la lengua. -Es lenta- Lee sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, -gritona y habladora. Sin embargo, es muy alegre, siempre tiene una sonrisa que ofrecer a los demás, y es la mejor persona guardando secretos, y tiene los ojos mas preciosos de todas las mujeres que he visto- Tenten quedó ensimismada ante aquella respuesta, a Neji le gustaban sus corrientes ojos marrones, ni el verde de Sakura ni el azul de Ino, solo sus ojos color chocolate. -Y mi pregunta es para ella, ¿de verdad piensas que soy poco hombre?

-Nunca he pensado tal cosa, Hyuga- ambos se miraron como si todos sus compañeros no estuvieran alrededor. A Neji le gustaban sus ojos y le importaba lo que ella pensara de él.

-Bueno, se acabó el jueguecito- dijo Shikamaru. -Todos a dormir- todos protestaron sabiendo que lo tenían que hacer aunque no les apeteciera nada.

Tenten se levantó del suelo y fue hacia su mochila a coger el saco para dormir y, sin moverse del sitio, se metió dentro de él. Necesitaba dormir, ella sabía que mañana no podría con su alma si no dormía un poco, pero no podía. A Neji le gustaban sus ojos, era una tontería tan enorme… No tenía por qué significar nada, solo le gustaban sus ojos, no le había dicho que era preciosa ni que estaba enamorado, solo que le gustaban sus ojos.

-Buenas noches, Tenten- dijo alguien por detrás de ella asustándola, -siempre que te pillo por la espalda te asusto- dijo Kankuro.

-Da gracias que mis armas estén en mi mochila- dijo la joven.

-Eso suena a amenaza- se rió el de la arena…

-Tómalo como quieras.

-Vaya, yo iba decirte que si te importaba que durmiera aquí- Tenten le miró con cara de incredulidad. -Voy a ser un chico bueno, pero es que mi hermana ronca y no puedo dormir.

-Kankuro, he dormido mil veces con tu hermana y no ronca- dijo la joven.

-Está bien, me has pillado- dijo el marionetista riéndose, -pero déjame dormir contigo, es que duermo mejor cerca de una flor.

-Muy bien, como quieras- dijo Tenten haciéndose la fría, pero en realidad le encantaba que Kankuro la halagara y quisiera estar con ella y el ninja sin duda sabía que eso era así.

Tenten volvió a tumbarse de espaldas a Kankuro y a los pocos segundos notó la espalda del joven contra la suya, lo que era muy agradable porque la protegía del frío. Tenten siguió un rato despierta y oyó reírse al marionetista.

-¿Qué pasa Kankuro?- dijo Tenten levantando la cabeza por encima de su hombro.

-Hay alguien que me está fulminando con la mirada, porque le gustaría estar en mi lugar.

-¿Quién?- le interrogó Tenten.

-Cierto ojiperla.

Tenten no siguió preguntando, no quería saber nada más de Neji aquella noche. Se obligó a cerrar los ojos y a dormirse.


	3. Celos y decisiones

Como siempre... los personajes no son mios (mas quisiera yo xD) Aqui os dejo conti, perdonad por la tardanza, pero es que tengo muchos examenes T_T un besazo a todos.

* * *

La mañana siguiente se levantó sin nubes y con un sol radiante que invitaba a disfrutar del día, pero los jóvenes ninjas decidieron emprender el camino y parar para comer al lado de algún lago donde poder bañarse y refrescarse. Anduvieron toda la mañana sabiendo que si descansaban no llegarían al país de las Nubes hasta dentro de dos días, y no estaban para perder el tiempo, debían llegar al día siguiente. Además, Naruto se encargaba de recordárselo a cada rato, haciendo que algunos perdieran la paciencia. Sakura y Tenten estaban todo el rato tranquilizándole para que no pusiera nerviosos a los demás. Sobre las tres de la tarde Kiba consiguió encontrar un lugar con un poco de agua, un pequeño laguito, lo suficientemente grande para que se bañaran todos. Dejaron las mochilas y sacaron la comida para comer antes de darse el baño. Cuando todos habían terminado ya de comer Gaara se dirigió hacia el lago y levantó un muro de arena, dejandolo separado en dos, para que las chicas tuvieran un poco de intimidad. Todos se metieron al agua cada uno en su lado.

-Venga ya Gaara-protestó Kiba- quita esa muralla.

-Baka- dijo Shikamaru- no seas pervertido Kiba, déjalas tranquilas.

-Bah- dijo Kiba- yo me voy con mi Hinata- Kiba buceó por debajo del muro de arena.- Hola chicas- se le oyó al otro lado, entonces Sakura profirió un grito y se oyó un golpe de bofetada. A los segundos Kiba había vuelto al lado de los chicos. -Sakura me ha arreado- decía el chico con un chichón.

-Has tenido suerte de que no te dejara inconsciente- dijo Sai- conmigo lo ha intentado más de una vez por llamarla fea- decía el chico mientras oían cómo las chicas salían del lago.

-Sai, baka, te estoy escuchando- dijo Sakura al otro lado.

-No lo decía para que no lo oyeras, Sakura Chan- se rió Sai.

-Si Neji hubiera venido conmigo hubiéramos podido con todas- Neji no dijo nada, pero le fulmino con mirada- Venga Hyuga, no me digas que no te gustaría ver a Tenten desnudita.

-No- dijo Neji y le volvió a fulminar con la mirada, lo cual fue suficiente para Kiba que dejo la broma.

-Eres estúpido Neji, se nota que Tenten está colada por ti- dijo Naruto

-Callate zorro, ¿que sabras tu?, Tenten es mi amiga y tenemos muy claro lo que queremos- dijo Neji

-Ella no sé lo que sentirá, pero para ser su amigo ayer me fulminabas mientras estaba con ella- apuntó Kankuro.

-Porque no me fío de tus intenciones-dijo Neji- no pienso dejar que la hagas daño.

-No la voy a hacer más daño que tú, estúpido engreído.

-Kankuro, es suficiente- dijo Gaara.

-Tengo razón Gaara, es un estúpido, la está haciendo daño y…- se oyó un sollozo que hizo que Kankuro callara inmediatamente- ¿Tenten?

Al otro del muro de arena Tenten salió corriendo de allí hasta donde estaban su compañeras, con los ojos empañados de lágrimas.

-Tenten espera- dijo Neji saliendo del agua y cogiendo sus pantalones.

Tenten, al tener los ojos llenos de lágrimas, no sabía dónde se había dirigido. Estaba en medio de un bosque donde no oía las voces de sus compañeros. Se sentó en el suelo, solo tenía la toalla y empezaba a hacer frío.

-Tenten- Neji apareció con el Byakugan activado- mira cómo estás- dijo quitando el Byakugan. -Te vas a pillar una pulmonía, vamos, te llevaré al…

-NO-le interrumpió Tenten- dejad de jugar los dos conmigo, ¿pensáis que soy una marioneta?

-Tenten yo no quiero jugar contigo.

-¿Ah, no? Tenten, me gustan tus ojos… No, Tenten y yo solo somos amigos. Decide, Hyuga.

-Es verdad que me gustan tus ojos- como si fuera lo único que hubiera oído.

-No te he preguntado eso- dijo Tenten un poco más relajada.

-Lo sé- dijo Neji como disculpándose- somos amigos Tenten chan y yo…

-¿Y tú qué Hyuga?- Tenten estaba volviéndose a calentar- ¿Es que solo me vas a hacer caso cuando haya una amenaza cerca?

-No me gusta nada ese marionetista, no es trigo limpio.

- ¿Y a ti qué más te da?- dijo Tenten acusando al joven.

-Porque eres mi amiga Tenten Chan.

-No veo a Lee preocupado, ni a Naruto, creo que piensan que soy lo suficiente mayorcita para defenderme solita.

- Y yo también… pero es muy listo y…

- Y podría engatusarme para que me acostase con él…- dijo la joven, a lo que el Hyuga puso una cara de dolor como si le hubieran clavado un kunai.

-No lo pienso permitir.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer, Neji?

-Oneechan, Tenten- gritó Hinata dirigiéndose corriendo hacia ellos junto con Naruto, Lee y Kankuro.

-Tenten chan- se sorprendió Lee cuando vio a Tenten solo con la toalla, se quitó la chaqueta dejando su torso atlético al aire, haciendo que Naruto se quedara babeando y casi sangrando por la nariz. A Tenten se le escapó una pequeña sonrisa. - Ponte esto, anda, que vas a coger una pulmonía.

-Vamos, Tenten chan- dijo Hinata- iremos a por tu ropa- dijo llevándosela de allí.

Los cuatros jóvenes se quedaron mirándose y esperando a que Tenten y Hinata estuvieran lo suficientemente lejos como para que no le oyeran.

-¿Estaba muy enfadada Hyuga?- dijo Kankuro con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Eres un payaso- dijo Neji fulminándole con la mirada.

-Basta ya los dos- dijo Lee -¿no habéis hecho ya bastante daño a Tenten? Vámonos Naruto, dejémosles que se maten si quieren.

Lee y Naruto se alejaron y Neji los siguió después de otorgarle una mirada desafiante al chico de la Arena. Continuaron andando hacia el país de las Nubes, estaban ya cerca, solo les faltaban unos cincuenta kilómetros, pero no llegarían hasta el día siguiente, pues sabían que viajar por la noche sería darles una razón a sus enemigos para atacarles. Acamparon en un claro del bosque, pero decidieron que como estaba lloviendo mucho no era necesario que Gaara moldeara su arena para protegerlos. Shikamaru volvió a formar guardias, y se ofrecieron Naruto y Gaara para la primera y para segunda Tenten y Kankuro.

Tenten se tumbó con Lee, estaban cerca de la hoguera porque Lee decidió que así se espabilaría antes, así que todo lo que decían Gaara y Naruto lo podía oír perfectamente. Estuvieron un rato callados, Naruto estaba todo el rato cabizbajo y más rojo que el pelo de Gaara.

-Me dio mucha pena que tu hermana no pudiera venir- dijo Gaara, lo que Tenten no conseguía entender, Naruto no tenía hermanos.

-Naruko no pertenece a los doce de Tsunade Sama- dijo el rubio y Tenten ya entendía, Naruto le había dicho al Kazekage que Naruko era su hermana.

-Es una ninja fabulosa, digna hija del Yondaime Hokage, cuando quedamos nos gusta luchar para entrenar, y tiene un rasengan increíble.

-Sí…- decía el rubio muerto de vergüenza, le estaba alagando a él, pero no podía agradecérselo.

-Naruko es genial y llena de vida, me recuerda muchísimo a ti- Naruto le miró y empezó a quedarse sin respiración- no te ofendas, tú eres mucho más fuerte… No serías uno de los doce si no, quiero decir que sois igual de especiales.

-No me ofendo, Naruko Chan es fantástico... Fantástica- corrigió al segundo Naruto. - Es la mejor hermana que se puede tener, y que me compares con ella es todo un honor.

Gaara y Naruto se volvieron a quedar callados, Naruto quería decirle la verdad, pero sentía que no era el momento, porque si alguien les oía, a saber qué pensarían de ellos, no todos eran transigentes como Tenten, además, Gaara estaba enamorado de una mujer y saber que todo era mentira podría hacer que quisiera matarle y con toda la razón.

-De repente nos hemos quedado callados- se rió Gaara- hace ya muchos años que nos conocemos y nunca te había visto tan callado.

-No tengo mucho que decir, solo quiero llegar cuanto antes a la cueva y rescatar a Sasuke si esta allí.

-¿Qué esperas que pasará?- preguntó Gaara- ¿Crees que Sasuke volverá sin pelear?

-No le quedará más remedio, porque nosotros queremos llevárnoslo en paz mientras que el Raikage quiere matarle.

-Aun así, no creo que Sasuke se entregue sin luchar y sin intentar matar a todos los que se pongan en su camino.

-Yo no le dejaré tocar a ninguno de mis compañeros, esta vez volverá sea como sea, aunque tenga que ser muerto.

-¿De verdad te compensa traerle muerto?

-Si no lo hacemos nosotros lo hará el tirano del Raikage.

- Tiene que ser muy duro, matar a alguien que quieres tanto y ver que se alguien a quien quieres mata a tus amigos, también ha de ser horrible.

- No le dejaré hacer daño a nadie- dijo el joven portador del Kyubi apretando los puños.

- Naruto, tus amigos han venido por ti y por Sakura, ellos no quieren a Sasuke, no dejarían que os hicieran daño, yo sería el primero que le mataría si te hiciera algún daño- dijo Gaara mirándole con fiereza a los ojos y provocando un sonrisa en Naruto.

-Yo también, Naruto Kun- dijo Tenten levantándose del suelo, sabiendo que era hora del relevo.

- Gracias, a los dos.

- Bueno voy a despertar a Kankuro- dijo Gaara y se levantó dirigiéndose hacia donde estaban sus hermanos.

Cuando Gaara se alejó un poco Tenten miró a Naruto con cara de impaciencia y con una sonrisa a la vez.

- Deberías haberle dicho la verdad mientras alababa a tu "hermana".

- No puedo hacerlo, no aquí y no ahora, cuando volvamos a casa lo haré- Tenten puso cara escéptica.- Lo haré Tenten, te lo prometo.

-Buenos días- dijo Kankuro llegando.

-Será buenas noches, ¿no?- dijo Naruto.

-Para mí ya son días Naruto, no voy a dormir más- se rió el marionetista.

-Bueno Tenten, me voy con Gaara- dijo Naruto dándola un beso en la mejilla. -Suerte con esto- dijo el rubio queriendo decir "suerte con este".

-Bueno Tenten chan, empecemos la vigilancia… ¿Quieres dar una vuelta?

-La vigilancia debe hacerse en el campamento, si no, no es vigilancia.

-Bueno, si a Gaara y Naruto no les ha pasado nada no creo que a nosotros sí…

- No Kankuro, nos quedaremos aquí, es nuestra misión.

-Muy bien, quedémonos aquí, donde nos pueda ver tu maravilloso Neji Kun- dijo el chico con una nota de sorna en la voz.

- No deberías provocarle, no tiene sentido del humor.

-Pero yo sí… Me gusta ver cómo le comen los celos porque esté haciendo guardia contigo.

-No me gusta ser el arma de nadie Kankuro… No juegues conmigo- dijo la joven amenazante.

-Tienes razón, estoy jugando, pero en este juego tú no eres el arma, eres el premio.


	4. El reencuentro

Aqui os dejo la conti... los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Kishimoto xD sin más... que lo disfrutéis.

* * *

Tenten no supo cómo reaccionar a esa respuesta. No creía que Kankuro estuviera bromeando nada, se le veía muy seguro y decidido a ganar aquel premio a un jugador tan bueno como Neji Hyuga.

-Creo que al final no es tan mala idea dar un paseo- dijo la joven. No quería que Kankuro se excediera delante de Neji y que eso provocara un pelea.- Pero le dejaré una nota a Shikamaru y no nos alejaremos mucho- dijo Tenten temerosa que en su guardia les pasara algo a sus amigos.

Cogió un pergamino y le escribió una nota a Shikamaru, la dejó al lado del ninja, donde la pudiera ver si despertaba y se fue con Kankuro a dar una vuelta.

-¿Por qué has traído tus armas? ¿Tienes que protegerte de mí?

-De ti no, pero si alguien quiere tendernos una emboscada, no se lo pienso poner fácil.

Ambos dieron vueltas por el bosque sin perder de vista el campamento, Tenten nunca se perdonaría si les pasara algo.

-¿Desde cuándo estás enamorada del Hyuga?- preguntó Kankuro si previo aviso.

-No lo sé- dijo la kunoichi sincera,- desde mucho antes de que pueda recordar, quizás no desde la primera vez que le vi, pero le anda muy cerca.

Kankuro no preguntó nada más del Hyuga, se quedó callado como si hubiera escuchado algo.

-Quédate un momento aquí, Tenten, creo que he escuchado algo por ahí detrás.

Kankuro se adentró un poco en el bosque, hasta que Tenten dejó de oír sus pisadas. Estuvo un momento de pie mirando el lugar por donde había desaparecido su compañero. Pero al momento volvió a oír pisadas:

-¿Kankuro?

-Sí, Tenten, perdona, ya está mirado- dijo el marionetista volviendo al lugar.- No había nada, debía de ser un animalillo del bosque.

-Menos mal, por un momento me estaba preocupando.

-Siento haberte preocupado.

-Volvamos al campamento, antes de que pase algo…

-Espera- le dijo Kankuro cogiéndola del brazo.- Sé que nos está mirando- dijo sonriendo.- No puede evitarlo- Tenten permaneció callada ante aquel comentario, pero sabiendo que Kankuro hablaba de Neji.- Haría lo que fuera por salvaros…

Entonces sin previo aviso Tenten fue empujada contra un árbol haciéndola caer al suelo y lastimándose la cadera al caer. Kankuro sacó un kunai que brillaba, el arma tenía un chidori. Cuando Tenten iba a recibir el golpe del kunai sacó sus armas y lo paró.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Kankuro?

-Matarte- dijo el marionetista, asustando a Tenten, que aguantó el empuje de las armas de Kankuro mientras estaba de rodillas en el suelo. Kankuro dio un salto hacia atrás, para poder liberarse de la fuerza de Tenten- Serás la primera de los doce en morir, ¡CHIDORI!- Sin que Tenten pudiera reaccionar, Kankuro se dirigió con velocidad hacia ella para darla un golpe con el rayo que tenía en la mano. Sabía que no podía parar el golpe porque no se podía levantar del dolor de la cadera. Lo único que podía hacer era aguantar el golpe. Apretó su cuerpo y cerró los ojos para recibirlo, pudiendo ver antes de cerrarlos unos ojos rojos en la cara de Kankuro.

Tenten estaba ahí agazapada, esperando un golpe que nunca llegaría. Cuando abrió los ojos Naruto estaba a su lado y, en lugar de Kankuro, se dibujaba la sonrisa de un Uchiha, el hombre que habían venido a buscar, Sasuke.

-Sabía que no la dejarías morir- dijo el Uchiha.

-No había necesidad de que la tocaras ni un pelo, Sasuke. Tenten no tiene nada que ver en esto… Yo también he hecho guardia, ¿la tenías que engañar a ella?

-No quiero matarte… No sin haberte quitado antes todo lo que quieres, Naruto, sin verte sufrir por cada uno de los amigos que vas a perder en este viaje. Y ella me parecía un buen comienzo.

- No permitiré que mates a nadie Sasuke- dijo Naruto con determinación en la voz.

-Demasiado tarde para el marionetista- dijo Sasuke emitiendo una carcajada.

-¿Has matado a Kankuro?- gritó Tenten con los ojos casi fuera de sus órbitas y la cara desencajada- ¡MISERABLE CERDO!

-Me fue tan fácil que hasta me da risa…

Naruto miró a Sasuke con cara de odio. Había matado al hermano de Gaara a sangre fría para poder matar a Tenten. Afortunadamente, él había conseguido oler su chakra antes de que matara a su mejor amiga.

-Esta noche no mataré a nadie más, me reservo lo mejor para el final, pero te lo advierto- dijo Sasuke,- si seguís avanzando os mataré a todos uno a uno.- Del cuerpo del Sasuke salieron unas llamas que le borraron del lugar.

Naruto se dio rápidamente la vuelta y se agachó para ver como estaba Tenten, esta le abrazó y comenzó a llorar.

-Lo siento mucho Naruto- sollozaba la joven,- le dije a Kankuro que no nos alejáramos, pero no quiso hacerme caso y tenía miedo de que hiciera que provocara a Neji y acabara en tragedia.

-Tranquila, Tenten- dijo Naruto furioso, pero intentando calmar a su amiga.- Kankuro es un sinvergüenza, bien merecido tiene lo que se ha buscado- pensó que eso jamás lo diría delante de Gaara, pero sabía que era cierto.- Por culpa suya casi te pierdo.

En ese momento aparecieron todos los demás alertados por los ruidos de batalla y los sollozos de Tenten. Hinata y Sakura se tiraron rápidamente al suelo para ver qué le sucedía a su amiga, mientras los demás contemplaban la escena con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Qué ha pasado Tenten?- preguntó Shikamaru.

-Sasuke ha aparecido en el bosque cuando ella daba un paseo con Kankuro y les ha pillado de sorpresa- Contestó Naruto viendo que Tenten era incapaz de articular palabra.

-¿Dónde está mi hermano?- le dijo Temari a Tenten.

La joven señaló la dirección del bosque por donde se había ido Kankuro y había aparecido Sasuke. Temari, Gaara y algunos más se adentraron en esa dirección y a los pocos segundos se oyó un grito de desgarro de Temari, el grito de una hermana que ve a su hermano muerto. Tenten se abrazó más a Naruto y este empezó a llorar. ¿Por qué nunca podía cumplir sus promesas? Dejó a Tenten en brazos de Hinata, se levantó y se fue hacia el campamento.

Naruto se sentó en un árbol caído y se tapó la cara con las manos, Kankuro no debería haber muerto… ¿Por qué ese estúpido marionetista no se estuvo quieto donde estaba? Alguien le puso la mano en el hombro, al levantar la cabeza vio a Sakura a su lado.

-No le des más vueltas Naruto, tiene lo que se merece, y Tenten te necesita, se siente muy mal por haberse alejado.

-No podía hacer otra cosa… A saber lo que ese salido habría provocado si Neji le hubiera visto, y pensar en lo que le podría haber pasado a Tenten de no haber olido el chakra de Sasuke…- Naruto dio un puñetazo al tronco.

-Pero no le ha pasado nada a Tenten, solo tiene una rotura de cadera, pero Ino ya se está haciendo cargo y en unos minutos estará como nueva, y Gaara ya ha enterrado a Kankuro. Debemos seguir, pronto amanecerá y separados somos vulnerables.

Todos volvieron al campamento, incluidos Gaara, Temari y Tenten, esta última en brazos de Lee, que la ayudaba a moverse.

-Lo siento Naruto, ha sido mi culpa. Nunca debi moverme de aquí…

-Tranquila Tenten- dijo Naruto levantándose y abrazándola.

Temari lloraba quedamente, como si no se creyera la cruda realidad, estaba abrazada a su hermano como si también tuviera miedo de perderle a él.

-Sería mejor que nos volvamos a poner en marcha… Apenas amanece pero estar aquí, no tiene mucho sentido- dijo Shikamaru.


	5. Comprensión y amistad

Nuevo cap, es un poco corto, pero intenso xDD espero que os guste. Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto, si fueran mios, haria de Neji mi esclavo sexual xD Disfrutadlo.

* * *

Se pusieron en camino al amanecer, iban muy callados; Tenten sollozaba de vez en cuando, recordando lo que le había pasado a Kankuro por alejarse del campamento. Por su parte, Neji iba en su mundo, no se alegraba de que el marionetista hubiera muerto, pero la verdad es que era un peso menos a tener en cuenta.

-Sí, tienes razón- se oyó decir a Kiba en voz baja.

-¿Qué comentas Kiba?- dijo Ino.

-Estaba hablando con Shino que esto cambia totalmente las cosas.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- apremió Chouji.

-Pues que esto hace que, si nos vemos obligados, matemos a Sasuke- aclaró Shino.

Todos miraron a Naruto, el cual estaba decidido no tomar parte en esa conversación, Gaara hizo un sonido por el comentario de Shino.

-Eso estaba claro desde el principio- continuó el Kazekage- Sasuke no volverá a Konoha sin oponer resistencia.

-Nadie creía eso Kazekage Sama- habló Neji- todos sabemos cuáles son las atrocidades de Sasuke y lo fuerte que es.

-Vosotros no habéis tenido bajas- dijo Temari.- El que ha muerto es mi hermano.

-Tu hermano era un compañero más… Una baja es una baja… Da igual de la nación que sea- le replicó Shikamaru a Temari.

-En cualquier caso, aquí lo importante es replantearse qué haremos a partir de aquí- decía Lee- Sabemos los planes de Sasuke, no podemos avanzar sin ninguna estrategia.

-¿Y qué estrategia quieres poner, Lee?- Le dijo Kiba- Nos engañará, y nos irá matando uno a uno como a conejos a no ser que volvamos a Konoha.

-Eso no pasará- dijo Naruto, hablando por primera vez en esa conversación.

-No puedes asegurarlo de esa manera Naruto- dijo Shino.

- No pasará…- repito el jinchuriki

-Si nos vas a salvar como a Kankuro, mejor déjalo- se burló Kiba.

Entonces un abrir y cerrar de ojos Naruto se dio la vuelta y cogió de la chaqueta a Kiba, que estaba a escasos pasos de él.

Todos pararon de andar y miraron a los dos chicos, Kiba estaba sorprendido por el rápido movimiento de Naruto y este estaba con los ojos rojos y con las uñas y los bigotes mas pronunciados.

-Si yo digo algo, lo cumplo- dijo Naruto rabioso- ¿lo entiendes, chucho?

-No se te ocurra llamarme así, zorro loco- dijo Kiba respondiendo al ataque.

-¡Basta!- dijo por fin Hinata- Discutir entre nosotros no lleva a ninguna parte Naruto Kun, por favor suéltale- dijo Hinata.

Naruto la miró, tenía esa cara de infinita ternura y compasión que solo podía salir de la futura líder del clan Hyuga, soltó de la camisa a Kiba y todos continuaron la andadura un poco más tensos, si era posible, que antes.

Pararon a descansar sobre las tres de la tarde para comer algo, justo cuando habían entrado en el país de las nubes. Todos se sentaron a descansar, Neji se fue junto a Tenten cuando vio que Ino había terminado de curarla y se había ido a comer con Sai.

-¿Me puedo sentar?- dijo el Hyuga.

-Claro, Neji- dijo Tenten intentando moverse y haciendo un gesto de dolor.

-Quieta, no te muevas, tengo espacio- Neji la miró con preocupación- ¿Te duele?

-Sí, pero me duele más que Kankuro esté muerto por mi culpa.

-Tenten, no fue por tu culpa. Naruto me lo ha contado todo, ese… Canalla… No habría dudado dos segundos en provocarme para buscarme las cosquillas, si no lo hubiera hecho Sasuke, lo habría matado yo.

-No digas eso ni en broma- lo regañó Tenten- Nadie merece esa muerte tan horrible.

-Lo importante es que tú estás bien, menos mal que Naruto olió el charkra de Sasuke… De todas formas no volverá a pasar, no te dejaré sola.

-Lee me ha dicho lo mismo, pero Ino me ha dicho que un par de veces más que me cure estaré como nueva y no seré un estorbo.

-Tú nunca eres un estorbo, Tenten.

Cerca de allí, mientras Neji y Tenten se besaban con la mirada, Shikamaru se acercó a Temari que estaba sola llorando en un rincón.

-Siento lo de tu hermano- ofreciéndola un pañuelo de tela- Era un buen ninja.

-Gracias Shikamaru- dijo Temari aceptando el pañuelo.

-No se me dan bien estas cosas -dijo Shikamaru un poco rojo- pero si necesitas algo… Alguien que sepa escuchar… Lo puedo intentar.

-Gracias, lo sé. Solo espero que esto acabe pronto y que encontremos a ese cerdo para darle su merecido.

-Se lo daremos… Hasta Naruto lo quiere ya, no puede dejar de ver el mal que está haciendo Sasuke.

-Pobre Tenten- dijo Temari- Lo está pasando muy mal por esto.

-Se siente culpable por de Kankuro- dijo Shikamaru.

-Debería hablar con ella, ¿verdad?

Shikamaru no contestó a la pregunta de la joven, solamente la cogió de la mano, la ayudó a levantarse y sin soltarla de la mano, lo que a Temari le pareció un gesto precioso, se dirigió hacia Tenten y Neji.

-Neji, colega, vamos a avisar a Shino y a Naruto y hablemos del nuevo plan para avanzar…

-¿Plan para avan…?- pero al ver la cara de Shikamaru se dio cuenta de que Temari quería hablar con Tenten- Ohh sí, voy… Hasta ahora Tenten- dijo el joven levantándose y marchándose con el Nara.

-¿Me puedo sentar Tenten?- dijo Temari, a lo que Tenten solo movió la cabeza afirmativamente- Estar así de mal no hará que Kankuro vuelva- dijo Temari sabiendo que estaba siento dura.

-Lo sé Temari San, pero puedo evitar sentirme culpable…

-Mira Tenten, te aseguro que si tú fueras la culpable de la muerte de mi hermano, no habrías visto ni un día más la luz del sol- Tenten giró la cabeza bruscamente mirando a Temari, que estaba completamente seria- Que estés viva denota que no te tienes que sentir culpable.

Algo dentro de la kunoichi de la hoja agradecía a la de la arena por esas duras palabras que la hacían darse cuenta de la realidad en la que vivía.

-El culpable de la infelicidad de los que estamos aquí, se llama Sasuke Uchiha, a él es al que pienso hacerle pagar por haber matado a mi hermano, y espero que tú me ayudes a hacerlo…

-No lo dudes ni por un momento…- dijo Tenten.

-¿Amigas, Tenten chan?- dijo Temari.

-Amigas, Temari Chan- dijo Tenten abrazándola.

Cerca de allí un joven con coleta observaba a las chicas poniendo cara de orgullo por su amiga y por la única mujer que había conseguido producir escalofríos en su corazón.

-Sí, Temari es preciosa y una gran mujer sin duda- dijo una voz por detrás del ninja.

-Lo es- dijo Shikamaru con cara de distraído.

-Tienes muy buen gusto Shika Kun- Shikamaru miró con desesperación a su amiga Ino.

-No sabes lo que dices Ino…- dijo el joven Nara andando para irse.

-Bah, reconócelo Baka, está claro que te gusta- dijo la rubia poniéndose en medio.

-Las mujeres sois demasiado complicadas para mí, jamás podré entender lo que queréis.

-No sé lo que quieren las demás, pero si yo fuera Temari, habrías empezado con buen pie acercándote para ofrecerme un hombro en el que apoyarme.

-Eres una entrometida Ino…- dijo Shikamaru apartándola de su camino, cuando dio cinco pasos se dio la vuelta- Gracias, rubia loca.

-De nada, Shika Kun- dijo esta sonriéndole.

-Será mejor que volvamos a ponernos en marcha- decía Gaara- La cueva que estamos buscando está a escasos dos kilómetros de aquí.

Todos recogieron sus mochilas y se pusieron de nuevo en camino. Andaban en silencio por entre los arboles del bosque, vigilaban sus espaldas y las de sus amigos para que nadie sufriera ningún daño, para que ningún furtivo kunai les atacara por detrás. A la media hora llegaron a un claro del bosque donde vieron una pequeña cueva.

-Es esta- anunció Gaara.

-Pues entremos- dijo Temari decidida.

-Espera Temari, no tan rápido- dijo Naruto- él sabe nuestra posición, pero nosotros no sabemos dónde está, no os separéis por nada del mundo.

-Vamos Naruto, no se ve a nadie por aquí- dijo Kiba- seguro que ya no está ni en la cueva- Kiba empezó a avanzar en dirección hacia la cueva.

-Kiba, deja de avanzar, Baka, conseguirás que te mate- decía Sakura asustada.

-Pero si ni siquiera le huelo, está claro que no está…- entonces un shuriken se clavó en el suelo, porque Kiba lo pudo esquivar de milagro- …aquí…

-Deberíais hacerle caso a Naruto- dijo una voz que salía de la cueva y que cada vez era más elevada.

-Es él- dijo Shikamaru y todos se pusieron en posición de ataque, excepto Naruto.

Sasuke salió de la cueva, con su camisa blanca y sus pantalones negros y cuerda morada que se los sostenía, pero decir que Sasuke salió era quedarse corto, cinco Sasukes salieron de la cueva en dirección a los ninjas de Konoha.

-Veo que has mejorado bastante en el tema de contención Naruto- dijo este con una voz fría y arrastrada- Cuando éramos compañeros, te hubieras tirado a por mí sin pensarlo ni un segundo.

-Cuando éramos amigos- dijo Naruto recalcando la última palabra- era bastante más impulsivo en todo… Pero he cambiado, Sasuke.

-Muy bien Naruto, pues veamos cómo has mejorado…

-No os separéis por nada del mundo…- dijo Naruto a sus compañeros.


	6. La nueva lucha del equipo Gai

Bueno, un día mas aquí estoy con la continuación del Nejiten, este capitulo tiene un poco mas de acción que los anteriores, espero que os guste. Como favor personal a quien lo leais me gustaria que me dierais la opinion sobre la pelea (si se ve claro lo que hacen los personajes...) y sobre todo lo que querais, yo pienso que las opiniones de los lectores son importantisimas para hacer una buena historia. Gracias por leerme y espero que os guste.

Los personajes de este fic pertenecen a Masashi Kisimoto Sama xD

* * *

-Está bien- dijo Sasuke con una de sus malvadas sonrisas- si no os separáis para atacarme, lo haré yo mismo.

Los cinco Sasukes desaparecieron en una nube de fuego, dejando a los ninjas en posición de ataque, pues no sabían en qué dirección les atacarían.

-Naruto, tenemos que separarnos por equipos- dijo Shikamaru- todos juntos aquí somos vulnerables, pero seríamos tres contra uno… No tienen nada que hacer.

-Tiene razón, Naruto- dijo Shino- Si nos acorralan, estamos perdidos.

-Está bien, cuando cuente tres corred hacia un lugar despejado para luchar- entonces Naruto vio como los Sasukes aparecían para comenzar a luchar-¡TRES!

Tenten vio como Neji y Lee corrían en dirección oeste, así que corrió en esa dirección para alcanzarles, y se dio cuenta que uno de los Sasukes iba detrás de ellos.

Naruto, Sakura y Sai se quedaron en el claro con el único Sasuke que no corría detrás de los demás ninjas, cuando vieron como otro Sasuke caía de un árbol, miraba a Naruto con una sonrisa torcida y corría en dirección al grupo de Tenten.

-Maldición- dijo Naruto dándose cuenta de la emboscada- ese es Sasuke- y entonces Naruto vio claramente lo que quería hacer el Uchiha- ¡TENTEN, NO, QUIERE MATAR A TENTEN!

-No corras tanto Naruto- dijo el Sasuke que estaba delante de ellos- Primero vas a tener que matarme a mí, para llegar a la joven de los chonguitos- entonces dejó ver quién era realmente; detrás de una bola de humo salió un pelo gris y unos ojos de serpiente que no dejaban lugar a dudas sobre quién era la persona.

-¡KABUTO!- gritó Sakura.

Tenten alcanzó a Neji y a Lee y los tres corrían a la par con un Uchiha detrás de ellos. Estaban buscando un claro sin árboles para poder pararse a luchar con él, pero por más que miraban solo veían arboles.

-Si no encontramos un claro, tendremos que pararnos- dijo Lee.

-No- le replicó Neji-, si nos paramos en un sitio con árboles estaremos en desventaja porque se podría esconder y tu taijutsu no serviría para nada.

-Pero si seguimos corriendo así nos cansaremos y seremos una presa fácil.

-¡BYAKUGAN!- Neji activó sus ojos- maldición, solo veo un claro con un lago.

-Vamos hacia allí- dijo Tenten- es la única opción.

Neji se desvió hacia la derecha pillando a Lee y a Tenten por sorpresa. Lee pudo girar a tiempo, pero Tenten tuvo que frenar, Sasuke consiguió llegar hasta donde estaba la joven, saltó para lanzarla un puñetazo desde lo alto. Ella giró sobre si misma orientándose hacia la derecha y salió disparada detrás de sus compañeros, esquivando a Sasuke y haciendo que este clavara el puño en la tierra. Al final consiguió volver a alcanzar a los dos jóvenes.

-Uff, esa estuvo cerca ¿eehh?- dijo Tenten medio riendo.

-Estás loca, casi te alcanza, ¿qué pasa con tus reflejos Tenten?- la regañó Neji.

-Ha sido tu culpa por girar de esa manera- dijo Tenten volviendo a ver que tenía al Uchiha detrás.

-Dejadlo ya- les gritó Lee- ya estamos llegando.

Los tres avistaron el lugar que habían visto, llegaron y se pararon encima del lago. Sasuke llegó y se paró delante de ellos, también encima de lago.

-Por fin os habéis quedado quietecitos, pensaba que me ibais a tener jugando al pilla pilla todo el día.

-Aquí el único que está jugando eres tú- dijo desafiante Neji -puedo ver tu chakra con mi Byakugan, intentas hacernos creer que eres Uchiha Sasuke, pero no es así.

-Muy inteligente, Neji Hyuga, ninguno de los dos ninjas de grado inferior que tienes a los lados se hubieran dado cuenta, pero tú si, ¿verdad? Estás hecho de otra pasta…- Sasuke arrastraba las palabras para hablar, mientras Tenten y Lee le miraban con odio por las palabras hacia ellos, dispuestos a demostrarle que no eran ninjas inferiores- ¿Quién crees que soy?

-No lo sé. He visto ese chakra antes, pero no puedo recordarlo.

-JAJAJAJA- se rio Sasuke con una risa estridente- Muy bien, os lo mostraré.

Sasuke hizo unos cuantos sellos y después levantó una nube de agua, los chicos se cubrieron pensando que esa ola iría para ellos, pero Sasuke se lo tiró encima, produciendo una ola más grande, que fue directa hacia ellos. Los tres saltaron esquivándola y cuando pisaron otra vez las aguas calmadas del lago, delante de ellos ya no estaba Sasuke. Ahí, delante de los tres amigos, se encontraba el rival de su sensei, aquel que Gai había sido incapaz de recordar en muchas ocasiones, Kisame Hoshigaki.

-¿Sorprendidos?-dijo el Akatsuki.

-Desilusionados- respondió Neji- Esperaba encontrarme a alguien que me fuera más difícil de vencer.

-Demasiado soberbio para alguien que casi muere la última vez que luchamos…

-Antes éramos unos Chounins, ahora pertenecemos a los ninjas de élite de Konoha- replicó Lee.

-No es razón suficiente como para poder vencerme vosotros solos, sin vuestro sensei.

-Pues deja de hablar y comprueba si puedes contra el equipo Gai- gritó el joven.

Kisame se puso a correr hacia ellos con su espada. Cuando llegó hasta donde estaban dio un mandoble con su espada; los tres tuvieron que saltar para evitarlo. Tenten saltó hacia la derecha y Lee hacia la izquierda. Neji saltó en dirección vertical y, estando en el aire por encima de Kisame, hizo un Junken que Kisame esquivó gracias a la espada. Neji puso un pie en la espada y saltó para atrás, cayendo en el lago.

-¡Ahora chicos!- gritó Neji.

Por el lado izquierdo de Kisame apareció Lee y empezó una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con el akatsuki, que iba encaminada a quitarle la espada. Lee le dio una patada desde abajo a la mano y la espada saltó por los aires, El apasionado joven saltó también, pareciendo que quería coger la espada, cuando por detrás de Kisame una multitud de armas se acercaban peligrosamente para matar al ninja azulado; antes de que le diera tiempo a reaccionar cientos de Kunais y Shurikens se le habían clavado por todo el cuerpo.

-Ya está- festejó Tenten.

-No, no está…- dijo Neji.

De pronto el cuerpo de Kisame se hizo agua y apareció por detrás riéndose a pleno pulmón. Lee y la espada cayeron al agua y cuando el ninja de la hoja la iba a recoger, esta saltó a las manos de su dueño.

-¿De verdad creías que con tan poco ibas a conseguir matarme, estúpida Kunoichi?

- He atrapado pescados igual de grandes que tú con menos- dijo Tenten.

-¿Ah si?, pues veamos cómo atrapas esto… Suiton, Suiryūdan no Jutsu.

Un gran dragón de agua salió del lago y se puso a perseguir a Tenten. Lee y Neji intentaron detenerlo mediante taijutsu, pero era imposible.

-Dejádmelo a mí, chicos- dijo Tenten corriendo en dirección a Kisame. Sacó un sello explosivo y siguió corriendo en la misma dirección con el dragón de agua detrás de ella.

-¿Crees que me matarás con ese sello explosivo?- dijo Kisame riéndose.

-No pretendo matarte, quiero cegarte- dijo la Kunoichi con una sonrisa que al akatsuki no le dio buena espina.

Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca se giró dándole la espalda a Kisame y le tiró el sello explosivo al dragón de agua, haciendo que explotara justo antes de tocarle. Tenten se dejó caer al agua, pero, en lugar de acumular Chakra en sus pies para mantenerse de pie, se zambulló en ella y dejó que la ola que había formado destruyendo al dragón le cayera de pleno a Kisame.

El ninja no pudo esquivar la ola esta vez y esta hizo que se hundiera en lago. Cuando volvió a salir mandó una ola donde estaba Tenten, pero la kunoichi saltó, esquivándola con maestría. En ese momento Lee se acercaba por detrás de Kisame a todo correr.

-Nadie insulta a mi bella flor- dijo Lee- ¡Konoha Sempou!

Lee le dio una patada al Akatsuki que hizo que nuevamente se metiera en el agua, pero esta vez con menos intensidad que con la de Tenten, porque lo había parado con la espada justo a tiempo.

-Muy bien niñatos queréis jugar en serio ¿eeehhh? pues vamos a ello… Suiton, Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu.

Del lago surgieron dos masas de agua que se convirtieron rápidamente en Kisame. Los tres Kisames se movieron hasta donde estaban los chicos. Lee comenzó a luchar contra uno de los clones. Era muy rápido, pero Lee lo era más. En ese momento el verdadero Kisame, que estaba luchando con Tenten, le dio a la joven un mandoble con su espada, lo que hizo que esta se retirara.

- Suiton Suirō no Jutsu- dijo haciendo unos cuantos sellos, aprovechando que se había zafado de Tenten.

Entonces el clon de agua de Kisame agarró a Lee y le metió en una prisión de agua. Fue demasiado rápido. El joven no pudo esquivarlo y Tenten y Neji no pudieron pararlo.

-Lee- gritó Tenten- Maldito, ¡SUELTALE!

La kunoichi corrió en dirección a Kisame y comenzó a lanzarle armas que él esquivaba fácilmente con tu espada. Mientras tanto, Neji estaba luchando con el otro clon de agua con el que al final de una patada consiguió deshacer, entonces levantó la vista y vio que Tenten y Kisame estaban enredados en un mar de patadas y puñetazos que a la kunoichi le costaba mantener. En plena lucha Kisame saltó hacia atrás.

- Suiton Suirō no Jutsu- volvió a repetir Kisame.

A Tenten le parecía descabellado, no había ningún clon para poder atraparlos, entonces vio atónita como Neji saltaba intentando escapar de una prisión de agua, pero era demasiado tarde, le había atrapado.

-Neji Kun- Tenten corrió hasta donde estaba el Hyuga y vio que debajo de las aguas había un clon de Kisame.

-Deberíais fijaros más en lo que hace vuestro rival…- se burló el tiburón- ¿Acaso no os lo ha enseñado vuestro sensei?- Kisame salió disparado hacia donde estaba Tenten y se paró frente a ella- Solo quedamos tú y yo, pero no puedo matarte, de eso se quiere encargar otro, así que iremos a reunirnos con Sasuke.

- Antes que darle ese placer a Sasuke, prefiero morir a tus manos, no dejaré que haga daño a Naruto tan fácilmente.

Tenten se adelantó a por Kisame y empezó a luchar con él empleando taijutsu; es cierto que en eso no podía compararse a Neji o a Lee, pero debía intentarlo, ya que tan cerca no podía sacar las armas. Puñetazo, patada, patada, puñetazo, patada, puñetazo, puñetazo… Tenten se estaba cansando demasiado, porque pocas veces era obligada a usar el taijutsu. Entonces Kisame consiguió alcanzarla y la dejó tirada en el lago.

-Vamos, son órdenes.

-Nunca, me tendrás que llevar muerta.

-Como quieras… Muere.

Kisame levantó su espada para asestarle el golpe de gracia. Ella ni se movió, sabía que no podía escapar, y tampoco quería que Sasuke fuera su verdugo, así que se quedó allí, quieta, esperando el golpe.

Un chorro de sangre salpicó el aire, manchando a la joven con unas gotas en la cara. Abrió los ojos y vio a Kankuro y a su marioneta, Kuroari, delante de ella, en el sitio donde antes estaba Kisame. Entonces el interior de la marioneta explotó.

-¿Alguien quiere pescado a la parrilla?- dijo el ninja ante la mirada sorprendida de Tenten.


	7. La preparación antes de la lucha

Bueno aquí sigo con esto... jajaja espero que todavía no me odies por actualizar cada año, pero es que últimamente la musa se pasa poco a verme... gracias por seguirme. Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto Sama, yo solo hago que mi cabeza haga historias con ellos.

* * *

Lee y Neji llegaron corriendo a donde estaba Tenten después de soltarse de la prisión; al ver a Kankuro se frenaron en seco con los ojos muy abiertos, como Tenten.

-Linda flor- Lee término cogiendo a Tenten por las axilas para levantarla del suelo, pero ni ella ni él le quitaron el ojo a Kankuro de encima.

-Kankuro Kun- Tenten se soltó de los brazos de Lee y se lanzó a darle un abrazo.

-Bueno… Parece que estáis viendo un fantasma- se rió el ninja de su propia broma.

-Pensábamos que estabas muerto- dijo Neji apretando los dientes al ver que Tenten no le soltaba.

-Já, ¿crees que alguien tan mediocre iba a acabar conmigo? Cierto es que me dejó inconsciente, pero cuando desperté seguí el rastro de Tenten hasta aquí.- Tenten deshizo el abrazo y le miró, le toco la cara con la mano.- Parece que no te creas que esté vivo.

-Sasuke dijo que te había matado, y Gaara enterró tu cuerpo- dijo la Kunoichi todavía incapaz de separarse de él.

-Lo que enterró Gaara era mi marioneta… Fue el señuelo que le puse a Sasuke para que picara y lo hizo… Sin su maravilloso sharingan no ve nada.

Neji se acercó a Tenten y la retiró de Kankuro, abrazándola. La joven no se resistió, estaba de nuevo en estado de shock… No se podía creer que estuviera viva; estaba esperando el golpe de Kisame y entonces ahí estaba Kankuro, después de haberle oído morir a manos de Sasuke.

-Veo que sigues igual de sobreprotector con Tenten.

-Por tu culpa, maldito loco, casi la matan.

-Creo que la acabo de salvar la vida… Si hubiera sido por ti ahora mismo, estaríais los tres criando malvas.

-Cuando el Uchiha te dejó inconsciente se fue a por ella con tu apariencia y ella confiada de que eras tú no se protegió; si Naruto no llega a oler su chakra Tenten estaría muerta, porque eres un baboso.

-Neji, Tenten, Lee- oyeron una voz que gritaba desde el otro lado del bosque.

-Ese es Shikamaru- dijo Lee.

-Sí, se acerca corriendo con Temari y Gaara- dijo Neji activando el Byakugan.

-Shikamaru, en el claro- gritó Lee.

Shikamaru, Temari y Gaara aparecieron en una ola de arena que iba derrumbando los árboles a su paso, para ver dónde estaban los tres. Cuando los encontró la ola de arena desapareció y los tres cayeron al suelo.

-¡Hermano!- gritó Temari- Kankuro, estás vivo- Temari se lanzó a los brazos de su hermano y a Kankuro se le cayeron un par de lágrimas a oír llorar a su hermana en su hombro. –Gaara, está vivo.

-Lo veo hermana- dijo Gaara mostrándose de mármol como de costumbre, pero sonriendo al ver a su hermano.

-¿Cómo estás Kankuro San?- dijo Shikamaru dándole la mano.

-Muy bien Shikamaru, preparado para darle una patada en culo a Sasuke.

-Esa es la actitud Kankuro- dijo Lee, que tenía ganas de seguir peleando.

-Pues para eso he venido a buscaros, para ver si vosotros también teníais bajas.

-No, aquí no… No me digas que alguien ha muerto.

-No, Tenten, tranquila, Shino y Chouji están bastante apaleados y ya no pueden luchar porque el próximo golpe podría ser mortal. Se los han llevado Kiba e Ino encima de Akamaru a la arena, que es el lugar amigo que más cerca nos pilla.

-Gracias al cielo- dijo la kunoichi aliviada por la noticia de Shikamaru.

-Bueno, vamos todos a ayudar a Naruto y Sakura.

Gaara volvió a hacer salir su ola de arena para llevarlos hasta el lugar donde estaba Naruto. A Tenten le costaba un montón mantener el equilibrio en aquella ola, así que Kankuro, se acercó y la cogió de la cintura haciendo que no se cayera. La chica miraba de reojo a Neji, a quien le hubiera gustado hacer lo mismo, pero tampoco estaba acostumbrado a ese transporte y hacía lo posible por no caerse. Lee sin embargo tenía cara de estar pasándoselo en grande.

Cuando divisaron un pelo rubio pararon y vieron a Naruto, Sakura y Sai mirando a la gran puerta de la cueva donde supuestamente estaba Sasuke.

-Le he perseguido un rato durante el bosque cuando perseguía a Tenten, pero finalmente se ha vuelto a meter aquí- decía Sai.

-¿Venía detrás de nosotros?- preguntó Lee.

-Sí, justo detrás del otro Sasuke- explicó Naruto- Por cierto, ¿quién era?

-Kisame- dijo Kankuro.

Naruto por fin se dio la vuelta al reconocer la voz de Kankuro, miró a Tenten y esta asintió con la cabeza para asegurar a Naruto que su vista no le estaba causando una mala jugada.

-Bienvenido Kankuro- dijo el ninja rubio sin más volviendo a girar la cabeza.

-¿Entramos Naruto?-preguntando Sai viendo el silencio de la escena.

-No, todavía no. Sakura- dijo el rubio mirando a su amiga- encárgate de curar a todos los que estén heridos y cuando todos estemos en buena forma entonces entraremos en la cueva.

Neji, Lee y Temari se acercaron a Sakura para que les mirara las heridas y los dolores que podían tener por el cuerpo por sus respectivas peleas.

-Gaara…- le llamó Naruto que se había alejado un poco del grupo- ¿puedes venir un momento? Tengo que hablar contigo.

Gaara y Naruto se adentraron un poco en el bosque, siempre mirando de reojo hacia donde se encontraban los demás por si acaso a Sasuke le diera por atacarlos, y Naruto comenzó a hablar.

-Mira- empezó Naruto- como no sé en qué estado voy a salir de esa cueva…- Gaara puso cara de resignación como queriendo decir que no iba a dejar que le pasara nada y Naruto la ignoró- quería contarte algo que tiene que ver con Naruko antes de entrar.

-¿De Naruko?- repitió Gaara- ¿Has sabido algo de ella?

-No, Gaara, no he sabido nada ella- Gaara le apremió con la mirada para que le dijera qué era lo que pasaba con Naruko. No era de las personas que se solían impacientar con nada- Es que Naruko- Naruto puso los de dedos en forma de cruz y una nube de humo lo envolvió. Al disolverse el humo blanco Gaara no dio crédito a sus ojos; delante de él, estaba la mujer con la que se había estado acostando y la única mujer que había conseguido hacerle sentir algo… De pie, mirándole, con esos ojos azules y ese pelo rubio que tanto le gustaban. Naruto se acercó a él y le besó, el Kazekage estaba confundido por aquel beso, era como siempre pero de manera distinta; era un beso lleno de arrepentimiento, lleno de sinceridad, tranquilo y suave. Gaara cerró los ojos para disfrutarlo y cuando los volvió a abrir la persona que le besaba ya no era una mujer, era Naruto. La pared de arena de Gaara saltó y empujó a Naruto, tirándole al suelo.

-Gaara…- dijo Naruto desde el suelo viendo la cara de rabia del Kazekage.

-Eras tú… Todo este tiempo… ¿Naruko no existe?

-No, Gaara… Era yo- Se levantó del suelo y se intentó acercar al joven.

-¡No te acerques!- la arena volvió a atacar a Naruto al mismo tiempo que Gaara gritaba- Me has engañado… te has reído de mí…

-No Gaara, no me he reido d…

-¡¿No?- gritaba el pelirrojo tirando ráfagas de arena mientras Naruto intentaba esquivarlas- ¡¿Y hacerte pasar por una mujer qué era…?

-Pensé que como hombre… Nunca te gustaría…

Gaara frenó las ráfagas de arena. Naruto también paró de saltar al ver que por fin había entendido sus motivos.

-¿Te hiciste pasar por mujer para poder acostarte conmigo?

-No, Gaara, lo hice porque me había enamorado de ti, desde el día que te salvé de Akatsuki. Cuando te vi muerto, pensaba que mi vida se había acabado, oía al Kyubi salir de mí para matar a todo lo que estaba alrededor, ya no me importaba nada, pero entonces la vieja Chiyo se sacrificó por ti, y tú volviste. Desde ese día decidí que te iba a hacer feliz y que jamás permitiría que te pasara nada. Por eso pasé a ser Naruko, para que me dejaras estar cerca de ti. No importa quien fuera, Naruto o Naruko… Siempre he estado enamorado de ti.

Gaara no tenía palabras para aquello, se había quedado mudo ante la declaración de Naruto, se dio la vuelta para volver a donde estaban todos los demás.

-Gaara- dijo Naruto con voz suplicante, lo que hizo parar al Kazekage- ¿No vas a decir nada?

-No tengo nada que decir… Eres un buen amigo, pero eres un hombre… No puedo verte como nada más…- Se dio la vuelta y vio como a Naruto se le escapaban las lágrimas -Naruto- el rubio miró al pelirrojo- te pienso proteger con mi vida, pero no me pidas te trate como a Naruko, porque no puedo.

Gaara se fue del lugar, y Naruto cayó de rodillas en el suelo llorando como un loco.


End file.
